dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mye
MyeDragon Ball Super Start GuideDragon Ball Carddass Super Barcode Wars is one of King Pilaf's underlings. Her boyfriend is Trunks.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F Appearance Personality Relationships Pilaf Group Pilaf Shu Son Gokou Trunks History Past Young Son Gokou Arc Piccolo-Daimaoh Arc Interlude The Pilaf Group used the Dragon Balls to wish themselves young at some point before Piccolo fused with Kami-sama.After Sorbet wished for Freeza, Pilaf did not know Shenron was capable of granting more than one wish. The Pilaf Gang later planned for world domination but due to the threats of Cell and Majin-Boo, their plans were postponed.Daizenshu 7 Gods of the Universe Saga Battle of Gods Resurrection ‘F’ Sometime later, the Pilaf Gang gathered six of the seven Dragon Balls when they were encountered by Sorbet and Tagoma. The final Dragon Ball was above the ocean floor, so Sorbet ordered for Tagoma to fetch the final ball. Before Tagoma returned, the Pilaf Gang were disappointed they appeared, so they wanted to attack Sorbet, but Sorbet countered with his ring.Resurrection 'F' God of Destruction Beerus Arc Golden Freeza Arc Sixth Universe Arc Anime Manga On the day of the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, the Pilaf Gang were in the cube heading to the Nameless Planet. When Beerus and Bulma were discussing the Super Dragon Balls, Mye wondered what they were. Shu said he did not think they were big, and Pilaf thought they were the size of watermelons. After two hours and ten minutes, upon reaching the Nameless Planet, the Pilaf Gang were shocked at seeing the size of the Dragon Balls above the planet. After landing on the planet, as the first match between Goku and Botamo commenced, Trunks got above Pilaf with his knee while excited, and Mye, along with Shu, was worried.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 7 After Team Beerus won, Mye and the others returned home.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Manga Sometime later at Capsule Corporation, the Pilaf Gang and Trunks were receiving a lesson on parallel worlds from their tutor. After she explained what a parallel world was, she realized the textbook was from a curriculum at Wise University. She then began a lesson on arithmetic.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 14 Sometime later before eating lunch, a time machine appeared, so Mye and Shu drew their weapons and told Trunks not to get close to it. Trunks revealed the person inside looked himself and it was revealed it was Trunks from the future, someone the Pilaf Gang thought was an illegitimate child. Mye and the others then watched as Goku sparred with Trunks to test his power.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 15 Shortly after in Capsule Corporation, after Trunks explained what happened in his world with Babidi and Goku-Black, Mye was with Trunks when Adult Trunks noticed her. As Trunks was wondering what Mye's name was, Mye greeted herself to him. After Trunks held her hand, Mye asked if she was in his future too and Trunks said she was. After Trunks left, Mye was mesmerized by his appearance until Bulma said she was too young to make such expressions. Later at CC Restaurant at 6 o'clock, while eating dinner, Mye was fascinated as she was looking at Adult Trunks.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 Later that night, Mye was playing a racing video game with Pilaf, Mye, Goku, Vegeta, Adult Trunks, Young Trunks, and Beerus and came in sixth place. Mye was blushing as she complimented Big Trunks for being good at video games, but he said Young Trunks did more of the work. Mye continued to play the came with Young Trunks, Pilaf, and Shu after Goku, Vegeta, Adult Trunks, and Beerus quit playing.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 17 The next day, Mye helped collect enough fuel for the time machine with Pilaf, Shu, and Young Trunks. When Goku, Vegeta, and Adult Trunks were leaving in the time machine to go to the future, Mye wished for them to return.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 18 A while later, Mye was sitting while Trunks was boxing with Pilaf and Shu when the time machine returned with Goku and Vegeta. In Capsule Corporation, Mye listened as Goku and Vegeta discussed their plans before heading back to the future the next day.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 21 Dark Dragon Balls Arc Baby Arc The Pilaf Gang were outside of their destroyed castle when Goku appeared to teleport them with the use of Shunkanidou to the New Planet Tsufru.Dragon Ball GT Episode 40 Major Battles *Pilaf Gang vs. Son Goku Trivia *Mye's name is taken from the food, "shumai." References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Pilaf Gang Category:Weapon Users Category:Former Antagonists Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters